camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:GummyBear1234
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Claiming:Camp/Vanessa Ophelia Prescott page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BachLynn23 (talk) 00:45, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Re: Don't worry GUmmyBear ^^ Will do! Oh and next time you're going to leave a message, please don't forget to add a new headline. Thank you :) Thanks, hadn't thought about the CHB sword.....I'll work in it, won't take too long, approximately 20 minutes at most. I'll try to not take too long so you fan check it out. GummyBear1234 (talk) 00:18, November 12, 2013 (UTC)GymmyBear1234 Hey,I edited it, so take a look! :) ````GummyBear Re: Define what you mean by "friends"... Did you think I meant dating? What I meant was friends, like you know, maybe they could both be walking around and then he greets her because she's new or she introduces herself. Then maybe they can chat and ve friends. Not dating, no. --GummyBear1234 (talk) 02:34, November 12, 2013 (UTC)GummyBear Orinstead of Brock, Mika Aldertree. Which ever They both seem very friendly. --GummyBear1234 (talk) 02:57, November 12, 2013 (UTC)GummyBear1234 Claim Hello there ^-^ This is just to tell you that your character has already been claimed. Please do not forget to add her name on the Cabin List (but if you are having difficulties or do not know how to do it, you can simply ask for help). Also, make her page as soon as possible (again, if you do not know how to do this, feel free to ask for help). That's all! Thank you! Have a nice day and welcome to CHB :) Hey there! Hm? What is it? ~AliasKit 22:42, November 17, 2013 (UTC) hey there gummy bear! hey there gummy bear! (tht rhymes XD) welcome to CHB! :D i hope we can be friends! :3 03:01, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, hope we can! GummyBear1234 (talk) 03:11, November 18, 2013 (UTC)GummyBear1234 you know, you can post on other ppl's talk pages. :P (jst to let u know) Yeah I know. So is Aquamarine your character? GummyBear1234 (talk) 03:21, November 18, 2013 (UTC)GummyBear1234 she's one of my minors. i have a main character Hoshiko. you can look her up. Cool. Can Vanessa and Marine be friends? GummyBear1234 (talk) 03:27, November 18, 2013 (UTC)GummyBear12334 Sure. :P Great. Do you know how to, on the mobile site,edit? GummyBear1234 (talk) 03:36, November 18, 2013 (UTC)GummyBear1234 ah, no sorry. >.< but ill put her link here Word Bubbles On our wiki, we use word bubbles to communicate as our characters. See the guide to find out how they operate. Please refrain from making anymore posts without a word bubble. Thanks! I am so confused with that. Do you make your own template? Where,as a new pafe? Help please!" GummyBear1234 (talk) 04:09, November 18, 2013 (UTC)GummyBear1234 Powers Don't worry, I can do it for you :) But basically all you have to do is go to the cabin and then go to the powers section. Copy and paste all of that. Hey there! Hm? What is it? ~AliasKit 10:21, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Word Bubble I've just received your Iris Message by this time of the day. So, I don't really know if you've already learned how to make a word bubble but just in case you haven't, here's how. I'll paste here a sample code of a word bubble. All you need to do now is fill in the following info: (Okay, so once I publish this message, the code will appear as a template. What you'll have to do is click "edit" beside the subject "Word Bubble". Once you've gotten to the editor, click "Source" and you'll see the code) } }} Alright, other than the things I've told you to fill up, DO NOT remove or add anything or else, the whole word bubble might get ruined.If you still need help, just ask away :) Hope this helps. Oh, and once you've filled the whole thing up, go to CONTRIBUTE (basically the same steps when you created your char page but... uh... not exactly. Okay wait >.<) STEP 1 - Look to your upper right and there you'll see CONTRIBUTE STEP 2 - You'll see a down arrow just beside it, click that then click ADD A PAGE STEP 3 - You'll be asked to name the page. Name it this way: Template: (but I suggest you name it - Template:Vanessa) Just make it as short as possible. That's my advice. STEP 4 - Automatically, you'll go to the editor. Click SOURCE then paste the code there. STEP 5 - Click PUBLISH Now, how do you use it? You'll just have to type the following things: #2 brackets It should be looking like this { { Van||"Hi there!" } } (without the space, alright? I just needed to put spaces so that it won't form into a template.) Hey there! Hm? What is it? ~AliasKit 10:43, November 18, 2013 (UTC) I tried, but do I erase what you put, you know, the indications on puttinh "here the color" , "put here her eye color". That stuff. GummyBear1234 (talk) 01:36, November 20, 2013 (UTC)GummyBear1234 Im going to edit ur template. i hope its alright. idk about ur colors tho so im gonna leave that part blank. its going to be Template:VOphelia (i renamed it since Template:Ophelia was already taken) Yep, thanks Pan!Can I call you that? If you want just leave the colors like that GummyBear1234 (talk) 02:13, November 20, 2013 (UTC)GummyBear1234 So, I just edit the things so it's all filled in, right? GummyBear1234 (talk) 02:16, November 20, 2013 (UTC)GummyBear1234